


Transcendent ⚔️Nakamoto Yuta

by jpg_euphorier



Category: Nctzen
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpg_euphorier/pseuds/jpg_euphorier
Summary: ❝What am I supposed to do now that this old arcade cabin won't turn on?...❞You sigh and turn around to leave, but a sudden static noise stops you half way. More static; and then an animated voice spoke from behind you.❝BLING!Hello, please press the button to play!❞🕹❝In which you, Nakira Moto, get letters to go to an antique store where you find an abandoned arcade cabinet (which to your luck—you discover that the cabinet was prison to the prince of the afterlife; while in his true form.)❞<>





	Transcendent ⚔️Nakamoto Yuta

❝Nakira! You're needed in table five!❞

❝Hai!❞

You quickly scurried from the table that was stacked with leftover food and went over to table five. When you got to the scene, six males of all ages were there. All of them were looking at the menu until you came along. 

❝Hello~ Can I start you off with something to drink? Maybe a lemonade?❞

The majority of them ordered. One though, he remained quiet. He didn't really seem to be really there and was sort of dazing out of the window still quietly. You waited a couple of seconds before asking him for what he wanted and his head shot up to look at you slightly. The rest of the boys looked shocked; almost as if you were disrespectful in a way. 

❝Watermelon.❞

That was all he said in a soft, smooth voice. You furrowed your eyebrows confused before speaking up in a softer tone than before. 

❝Watermelon lemonade? We don't necessarily sell it, but I could try my best to make it for you.❞

He nodded before focusing back on the cloudy weather outside. He was an interestingly strange guy. You ignored him for a second and turned to look at the rest of the boys. They were already eyeing you curiously, as if you were from out of the universe or something.  
They didn't say anything, but they knew that no one had you nodded and mustered a grin. 

❝I will give you guys a couple of minutes and then I'll come back. Let me know then if you still need more time, Okay?❞

They all nodded and thanked you rather hurried before turning their attention to the quiet guy. You left them alone and began making their order and the Watermelon lemonade. How were you gonna make it? You had no idea. Management was rather picky here so if they saw you doing something or using ingredients that weren't normally issued in drinks served they took it out of your paycheck. Yet still, you carried on making the drink carefully. Not even three minutes after, a whole bunch of noise from behind you snapped you out of your calm trance. 

The quiet guy from the group of seven was now screaming and thrashing around as two of the taller guys he was with held him down with their arms and dragged him out of the store. His hair covered the majority of his left face but he seemed to not care as he kept fighting. One of the boys who had him held down grabbed on to him and threw him across the dining hall. Their kindness had gone away and it was replaced with pairs of sinister bright blue and orange eyes. They grabbed on to the red headed man and punched him in the stomach before kneeling close to him. They said nothing and all of a sudden they combusted into flames. In shock you dropped the lemonade in your hand and quickly bent down to pick up the broken pieces. Taking deep breaths you hope they didn't notice you almost going insane due to whatever was happening. 

A hand made contact with your shoulder and you gave a loud scream as you quickly turned around to see your boss. Her face showed irritation. You apologized but that seemed like a worse mistake on your end because now she was mad; fuming. You apologized a couple of times but that seemed like it wasn't enough to convince her. 

❝Why are you breaking my things?! Be careful with what you are doing, Nakira! Now this will get taken off of your paycheck and that.❞

She pointed behind you in the direction where everything had just happened but you were too afraid to get up from the ground and look over there. She groaned loudly in irritation and dragged you up. Sudden sharp pain caused you to hold the side of your head. Had she... just smacked you upside the head?... 

❝They are gone! Because of YOU! Now you and clean up what you need to clean. Then come to my office! This talk isn't over yet.❞

You nodded with embarrassed red cheeks and went to go pick up after the group. There was nothing touched. Nothing had been moved and nothing had been broken. You shivered a couple of times remembering what you witnessed seconds before standing across the neat table. You looked at the direction where the guy had been flung to and noticed something shimmering from your peripheral vision. Something shiny, and small. Wait... there's a couple of them. You went to the spot and noticed four enveloped letters. Three were pitch black while the last one was blood red. You grabbed the four letters and looked at them closely. They had something engraved in them but it seemed to be in... Latin? Or something? 

You blinked and looked back down. The engraving now said the words: 

'If you see this, you have been chosen. Say your name out loud and then follow the instructions given to you.' 

What in the heck?... You wouldn't just say your name to... two mysterious letters. You shook your head and placed them down on the ground again. 

❝Nakira Moto.❞

You gasped and covered your mouth. The heck? Oh no you said your name! You weren't planning on doing so either!! Now the envelopes were shining a gold color. You stared at it for a little before reaching out for them. You didn't want to, but you were going for them. You didn't even feel like you while doing so! Another message appeared on the letters. 

'Now that you have said your name, you must vow to protect the prince at all times. Through death, life, and through the afterlife. Repeat this phrase. I__________ choose to protect and honor the prince of the afterlife.'

What the heck was happening? What kind of sick joke was this? You looked around but no one stood out to you. It was probably your managers prank for making her life worse than it already was. It wasn't even funny—

❝I, Nakira Moto choose to—❞

You covered your mouth again to try and stop the words coming out of them but even through your covered mouth you kept saying it. You closed your lips tied and still nothing. 

❝—to protect and honor the prince of the afterlife!❞

You squeaked and right after screamed. A sudden mark appeared on your left shoulder. It looked like a rose wrapped around a stopwatch but in white ink. Blood began oozing from the mark as soon as it appeared against your skin. Now you were scared. What had you gotten yourself into? Why couldn't you shut up and kept saying those words? Why was this sick joke being played on you? 

You turned to look at the envelopes once more. The red one said something else. 

'Congratulations! You are now the Princes keeper! All benefits will come to you; infinite powers, a life protection, and most importantly the ability to guard over time along the prince! To receive all of your given gifts, please open this letter.' 

You want to know what happened next? You began to open the letter. A roar made its way out of the sealed letter and you screamed once more, throwing the letter on the ground. No! This was not happening to you! You grabbed the stack of letters and stomped your way up to your manager. You didn't let her say come in as you had already barged your way in and threw the letters at her desk. She looked up at you confused but never looked down at the letters. 

❝Why are you doing this? This isn't funny!❞

Her reaction was funny but this situation wasn't so you remained with a still face. Why was she pretending that she didn't do anything? She gave a sigh and placed her thumb and index finger against the bridge of her nose. 

❝FIRST OF ALL, you come in here, WITHOUT knocking to demand that I'm doing something and OF COURSE you leave your spot unattended?! What is your problem today Nakira? Other days you behave better and don't have such a weird behavior. But today, it's the opposite.❞

You shook your head. How could she be like this after everything she did today? She smacked you upside the head, yelled at you and made you feel worse than usual. Now this?! You interrupted her before she can speak up again. 

❝You really want people to be bossed around by you but you don't even take the initiative to treat them like human being. Everything revolves around you and I am beginning to get irritated by all of this! I wasn't the one who started this prank in the first place!❞

You pointed at the stack of letters. She looked down confused. The she scoffed. 

❝You really are a pain in my ass today. Pick up your things and go home. I can't stand seeing you anymore.❞

What? She was firing you? You scoffed down at her. Then you shook your head. 

❝I'll pick up my own things when I say. In the mean time, I quit.❞

You grabbed the stack of letters from her desk and made your way out of the office. An ear piercing ringing stopped you in your tracks. It intensified causing you to close your eyes. The air around you turned colder and you shivered; both due to the cold and due to the ringing in your ear that wouldn't go away. You heard a soft sigh from behind you and then a warm breath reached your left ear. You could feel the presence of someone behind you; but you froze in your spot and couldn't move. Whoever they were they leaned closer. 

❝Find me. You already know where I'll be.❞

Fingers made contact with your forehead and before you could let a scream out, you were engulfed by darkness.


End file.
